playing around
by Cara Gracious
Summary: Summary: Kanata tells Miyu he likes some girl. He asks for her help. She agrees though she is heart broken. What will she do? But by the way who is the girl? Kanata x Miyu. A song fic. One-shot.


I do

Playing around

Summary: Kanata tells Miyu he likes some girl. He asks for her help. She agrees though she is heart broken. What will she do? But by the way who is the girl?? Kanata x Miyu. A song fic. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't Daa! Daa! Daa!

Author's note: this is second fic. Please tolerate my mistakes and wrong grammar. I'm sorry for it. I hope you like it. Last but not the least please please please review.

Let the drums roll………

Kanata and Miyu sat gazing the stars in the sky. Miyu had been really angry with him all through the day as they fought over groceries again but in the end Kanata did the most unexpected thing ,he apologized . That's why they were here. Miyu was still mad though. "Hey Miyu" Kanata said. Miyu looked at him and faked a smile. "What?" she asked. "Uhhhhhh…….. Miyu……." Kanata replied a bit blushing. "He is blushing. Is gonna ask me?" Miyu hopingly thought. "Miyu… I …. Like…a …… girl" Kanata said. "Why am I so dim-witted" Kanata thought. He was planning to tell he liked her but who the heck is this 'girl'. "Oh" Miyu said. "Maybe akira or Chris. Whosoever I bet she is beautiful. More than me." Miyu thought. "Can you help me?" Kanata said so not to look stupid.

"Of course" Miyu beamed at him to stop her tears, got up, and almost ran to her room.

"Miyu" Kanata called. It had been about two days since Kanata had told Miyu about the 'girl'. They were returning from the school. Miyu looked at him and annoyed said "what?" "Well, I …uhhhhhhh……." Kanata began. He had planned to definitely tell her that he liked her, but the plan went down the drain. "Need your help" Kanata completed. "For what" Miyu was surprised. Kanata Saionji asking for her help. Something was certainly wrong with him. "That girl" Kanata said. Miyu burst out laughing. "Am I making a fool out of myself" Kanata though. "Yes" his mind screamed. "Dammit" Kanata thought. "Hey, what's so funny? I'm serious" he said. "You really like her?" Miyu questioned. "I'm so into it" Kanata answered truthfully. "Fine. I'll help you but not now" Miyu respond. "Now, I'll play the game" Kanata smirked inwardly

"So which flowers does she like?" Miyu asked Kanata. "I don't know, which flowers do you like" Kanata questioned back.

"White lilies, but why are you asking me" Miyu replied. "Just like that" Kanata replied. "Idiot" Miyu called. Kanata ignored it.

"Propose" Miyu ordered. "Ok."Kanata said. He got on his knees and said, "Will you go out with me". "Very indirect" Miyu said. Kanata took a deep breath and said "will you become my girl friend". Miyu forgot to breath. Her heart skipped a beat. "Perfect." Miyu said. "You are ready. Go, run" Miyu continued. Kanata got up and smiled. Well, he knew he wouldn't be nervous again. He left to buy some flowers. "I wish you'll be happy" Miyu whispered. "That girl, who so ever she is I'll kill her if she says no." Miyu thought. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She went back alone. "I'll try and get some sleep" Miyu thought. She laid her futon and went to switch of the lights. Her eyes caught the sight of a photograph of her, Ruu and… Kanata. She was overwhelmed. She put the picture down and opened her cupboard. She hadn't done this for two years now.

She took out her guitar. She used to sing before she came here Sing, whenever she was lonely, whenever she was sad. Ruu had left, so at the moment she was both alone and heartbroken. So she began….

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't__ see_

After the song ended Miyu burst into tears taking no notice of her surroundings cupping her face in her hands. She felt someone softly touching her hands. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of auburn ones. They were so close. "Kanata" she murmured out of surprise. Kanata smiled and said "did I mention that the girl sings really very well". Miyu gasped. He was talking about her. Kanata took the chance and closed the distance between their lips. Miyu was too stunned to do anything but slowly she gave in and they shared a very passionate kiss. Miyu pulled away after few minutes. This was too good to be a dream. "Miyu, will you become my girlfriend" Kanata asked. "Kanata, were you playing around with me all this time? Miyu asked. "Kind off." Kanata replied. Miyu glared at him. "Common Miyu" Kanata said as he gave a little laugh. Miyu tried to be angry but she couldn't be. "Here this is for you" Kanata handed Miyu a bunch of white lilies. "You went to buy these" Miyu asked with a beam. Kanata nodded and said "Miyu you didn't answer me, will you go out with me". "No girl will like to answer this way but yes" Miyu answered. Kanata smirked and pulled her again into a sweet passionate kiss.

Thanks for reading.

I know it is very unexpected of kanata and this one's a bit bad but please this is my second try. Please review so I can improve. by the way the song is tear drops on my guitar by taylor swift


End file.
